Vapor seal child resistant closure and container packages are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,159 and 4,059,198. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,159 there is disclosed vapor-seal child resistant closure and container package wherein the container comprises a cylindrical plastic body which is molded in one piece and has circumferentially spaced, radially extending projections on the upper end thereof that have notches therein. The closure comprises a one-piece plastic body having a top panel and an annular depending skirt with circumferentially spaced lugs extending radially inwardly for engagement with the notches. An annular integral rim or abutment is provided on the annular surface of the top panel of the closure and depends downwardly therefrom. A unique two-piece, vapor-seal liner is interposed between the annular abutment and the lugs for engagement with the upper end of the container. The two-piece liner incorporates a resilient disk member which serves as a spring between the closure and container and a deformable disk positioned beneath the resilient disk which may be pressed into sealing engagement with the upper rim of the container to provide a vapor-tight seal between the closure and container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,198 there is disclosed a vapor seal child resistant closure and container package wherein the container comprises a cylindrical plastic body which is molded in one piece and has circumferentially spaced, radially extending projections on the upper end thereof that have notches therein. The closure comprises a one-piece plastic body having a top panel and an annular depending skirt with circumferentially spaced lugs extending radially inwardly for engagement with the notches. An annular integral rim or abutment is provided on the annular surface of the top panel of the closure and depends downwardly therefrom. A one-piece, vapor-seal liner is interposed between the annular abutment and the lugs for engagement with the upper end of the container. The one-piece liner comprises a disc member which engages the annular rim of the container and includes a downwardly depending plug member which provides a vapor-tight seal with the inside surface of the container. The liner also serves as a spring between the closure and the container to bias the closure lugs into engagement with the projections on the container.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a vapor-seal child resistant closure and container package including a liner which provides a seal; wherein the liner remains with the closure when the closure is removed and is available for resealing; and wherein the liner can be preassembled in the closure before initial use of the closure.